The Warmth within the Ice
by Coolera
Summary: Series of Kataang Oneshots. This originally was only going to be a single one-shot but I have decided to make a series of one shots. First oneshot: Katara gets captured. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone this is just a quick one shot. I literally wrote this in an hour and am posting it now. So if you like how I write aka my writing style please don't hesitate to send me suggestion to write more one shots. Anywho, enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW... thanks. **

She had been captured, taken by surprise walking home from the market one day. Her belly swollen from the three month old baby growing in the blanket of her womb, it was her first after all. He remembered that the air felt like lukewarm water and he could sense short autumn days approaching. He breathed, lips unconsciously curling into a smile; the thought of her guided him to lands far away. The news hadn't yet reached him, he was thinking of how she blushed, how her lips sat on her face and her slender, supple neck slipped into her shoulders. His paperwork lay on his desk before him in a large stack, ignored.

Torture isn't a word to be used lightly. She couldn't protect herself, the baby lining the worry in the waterbender's fears. She was weaker now, no choice but to submit. The man ripped her hair from her skull, shaving others parts resembling the image of decaying filth. They beat her, whipped her until bruises and cuts covered her skin, but she would not allow _them _to touch her unborn child. At night she cried silently afraid half afraid if someone would hear, she cried for him. Slow, low moans of discomfort sounded from her core, blood and swear laced her brow. He looked up from his daydream, clouded by his absolute love; she wasn't there, a flash of bright, loose orange robes flying off into the distance.

It was days until her rescue, until his soft, affectionate hands held her to his chest. She was weeping, body shaking within his strong, sinuous arms. Patches of her remaining brunette locks prickling his chin, he didn't care; comforting lips kissing her forehead. She inhaled the familiar scent, drinking in his affection, tracing the pale blue markings that covered his hands and limbs with the pad of her thumb.

I'm sorry he spoke I'm so sorry

She didn't reply, sat there quaking within her boots. Paralyzed by the sheer shock. They resembled a boat rocking to and fro in an icy sea, clutching to one another attempting to grasp the reality that standing between their fingertips.

The hair will grow back he reassured

The baby she mouthed

Is ok

Are you sure

Yes, I am

He kissed her again, this time gently on the lips. It was slow and sweet not wanting to rush to the point. Her hands held onto the warm fabric of his shirt, where his heart was. She could feel it beat, completing its mission of life; the monk's red cape draped over her small shoulders.

You will be alright. We will get through this; I will never leave you, Katara

But the world

You and the baby are my world, my dearest Katara.

Somehow she could feel it. Feel the warmth that lay between him and her. A child stirring in the mist of the confusion and chaos. A person to catch the truth within their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

His behavior hasn't been normal lately; he grew petulant and sullen at small things, silent when there was room to joke and pensive when she tried to talk to him. She realized that he had been acting this way ever since they had left the Southern Air Temple. It was early morning and the airbender remained positioned on the head on the bison, his eyes glued on the distant line of the horizon; they were traveling back to their new home on Air Temple Island located in the bay of the growing capitol city of the United Republic. She wondered what he was thinking as she examined the blue ribbon on his head and how it lined his spine and wrapped around his arms to reach the tops of his hands. The blue converging at a point into sharp arrows, she thought how much pain and sacrifice he had to withstand to receive the sanctified mark of his people and how it burdens him now knowing that they weren't here with him. She watched his head fall slightly; he looked exhausted nonetheless from flying much of the night.

Out of concern for him, the waterbender got up from her laying position beside her sleeping brother and soundlessly traversed the saddle toward her beloved airbender. She placed a gentle hand on his back. Instantly, she felt his muscles tense at her touch out of surprise and then relax under her fingertips. The monk didn't turn; he remained looking out into the skyline as she sat down beside him.

"You should go back to bed," he said quietly, eyes still scanning the skyline as if he was searching for something.

"No," she laughed a bit at his comment, "I had enough sleep. You're the one who needs some rest," she paused and turned her head to look directly at him. He still wasn't looking at her, his sliver eyes a bit lifeless, making her worry. His eyes looked distant and she continued, "It's been a long day and even longer night. Anyway Appa knows the way from here, why don't you lie down for a while," the waterbender coaxed.

The monk didn't respond at first just persisted on not making eye contact with her. She knew something was eating away at him. He was hiding something.

"Aang, what's a matter? You have been acting strange lately," she noted, placing her hand on his forearm attempting to get him to show some kind of response.

Again he didn't reply and only moved his face away from her either out of shame or out of desperation to get away. She felt his arms shaking underneath her arms but he remained silent.

Moving her hand upward to his cheek, the waterbender slowly caressed it with the pad of her thumb feeling the little stubble prickle against her skin and turned his face towards hers. He finally looked at her. His eyes were clouded and didn't hold the same slivery sparkle that the used too; he wasn't going to open up to her.

"Aang, please…" she breathed in a somewhat soothing yet distressed tone

Her soft hand remained on his face where he cradled it with his and kissed the palm of his loving waterbender. He sighed. He couldn't refuse her.

"What if I was back there… with my people?" he asked quietly almost inaudible, "Do you think it would change anything?"

"Aang, it's not your fault. It's was out of your control."

"Yes. But what if I was there? I wouldn't be the last of my kind… I could have made of difference."

"Aang…" she breathed and turned his face toward her again. They had spoken of this many times before but it always seemed to be looming there, "You've already made a difference here and I'm positive you survived for a reason… to make this world a better place. _To meet me, to sweep me off my feet, she thought to herself… to marry me._ Besides who knows what would happen… you were 12 then… you could've…" the waterbender hesitated at the end but Aang understood what she meant. He has grown a lot stronger in the six years after the war since he was a 12 year old boy.

There was a long silence afterward and the two remained looking out into the rising sun; it was just peaking over the mountain tops, the light of the sunbeams filtering through the film of the puffy clouds.

Finally Katara spoke again, "I know the beginning of your story started badly but it is what you do with it now that matters. To live compassionately and honorably like you always have. You have made your people proud, Aang… even if you don't think so. You saved the world and you are beginning a world era of peace after years of suffering."

The monk listened assiduously to the waterbender's words as she continued, "You know scars heal. Just like the one that was over my heart when my mother died… you healed it you know. You opened it up and mended it properly so that I could love again… so that I could love you and just like the scar on your back, you opened it up and healed your connection to the avatar spirit. I know it hurts now but the scar of your people will heal not to remain a scar but a glorious memory of magnificent spirit and a proud people. They will live in the loving memory in ours heart, never to be forgotten."

The airbender for the first time smiled and a tear cascaded from his face. He willingly turned to her, "I love you, Katara," he said resolutely, "I just want to make my people proud."

"And you are," Katara said happily wrapping her arms around his torso, an embrace which the Avatar pleasantly returned. She pulled her head from the crook of his neck and pecked him lightly on the cheek, "Now I don't want you to worry yourself to death. You need sleep."

He smiled his trademark grin, "Yes, I think you are right. Before I do…" he captured her lips in a longing kiss, "I want to marry you," he breathed subconsciously leading her into the main part of the saddle taking note of the sleeping Water Tribe Warrior.

She giggled as he planted playful kisses on her collarbone and neck, "Well you have to ask me first, dumbo," As much as she wanted to continue she stopped him from going further, "Sweetie, you need to sleep."

He nodded and smiled softly, "Thank you, Katara," he said sincerely, "You're right, everything is going to be okay."

The waterbender became delighted at his comment, he was healing. As she turned to steer Appa he placed a final kiss on her forehead before falling fast asleep in the the dim light of the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Many believed the he shouldn't be with her- too poor, too hotheaded and too stubborn. Not a suitable match for the Avatar's Partner. She was also a bender and that meant her genes playing with his and that leads to many lost chances of airbenders resurfacing. But he assured her, he assured everyone that showed any expression of doubt, even the ones who believed or were indifferent.

They asked him question after question about the future of his race. They kept stating that she would lessen the chance. The bald young man would only smile meekly and say, "Then let it be. I would marry no other woman for she is the love of my life, the love of my people." Then the prosecution would ask, "Avatar why would you let airbending die with yourself? You are not only hurting the world but yourself as well."

Again, he would smile. Peace and calmness radiated off him, reflecting off his bright orange jumpsuit. It looked as if he was a person of some high and faraway place, perhaps a higher state of mind, but in the end you were looking at a young man no older then eighteen thinking: 'youth imitates foolishness'. His eyes were a quiet sliver, always having a distant but present look as if he was seeing into the future in unison with the past and present. "That is a very good question and point, sir," the monk rewarded humbly, "If airbending were to die then it was meant to be and that means the Avatars' deaths as well."

The people were shocked by the monk's blunt answer. He was feeding into his own self-destruction. The last time the Avatar disappeared from the world it had ended in the world being immersed in a total state poverty and war. Millions were affected, hundreds of thousands lost their lives- his people and culture destroyed- yet the young man with the blue arrow remained unaffected. "You cannot be serious."

The monk slowly leaned forward from his sitting position as if to get closer to the cynical man, "Do you think I am wrong, sir?"

"Yes," the man angrily retorted, "You are blinding yourself to the world, Avatar. Ha! What irony because it is your duty to protect it. You had already left it once and we all know how that ended. Airbending is essential to the balance. Think wisely, sir, because right now you are thinking like a nonsensical teenager."

"Perhaps that's true, but the world has already survived without airbending for a hundred years. We have found and achieved balance now. What makes you believe that airbending is essential to maintaining it in the future? Before you answer this I must let you know that I am not disrespecting my people as you believe I am but honoring them. It is wrong to rebirth my people through nefarious acts you are proposing to me such as forcing me to be unfaithful to my fiancé. The airbenders weren't like that and it would be more honorable to allow what wants to be, be. If the world insists then airbending will return someday in some way; either by means of my children or by other means."

The old man rolled back angrily stroking his long, grey bread, "You are selfish, young Avatar. Taking the world's only chance to grasp normalcy again for your own selfish pleasure. You assure me this, you assure me that but you haven't lived through anything. You have witnessed the real blunders of the world from the war. You just make problems son, you have to learn to fix'em. That girl isn't the right way."

The crowd saw the anger arising in his once quiet sliver eyes. His calm voice rose to a directed shout at the man, "How dare you say that! You can insult me but not Katara," he exhaled and regained his earlier poise, "Sir, I haven't lived through everything and that much is true but I have experienced much in this life as well as my past lives. I agree that you do have some point in your claim but you must open your eyes as well. The world isn't like what was when I was a child five scores and six years ago. It's so different then it was and Republic City is the manifestation of this change."

The man was irritable and grumpy; his opinion could not be swayed. Gradually his old bones willed him to a standing position and he looked sternly at the young man who sat before him, "You of all people should understand. Let's just hope you had made the right decision." He bowed his head in reverence despite his earlier terse and querulous attitude. The rest of the masses filed away hoping for the best of what the monk promised.


	4. Chapter 4

He watched her while she slept. Her face was the most beautiful thing he ever had the privilege to lay eyes on and soon it would be his when they join to become one in marriage bonds. The sun was barely over the peaks of the Patola Mountain Range casting a strange dim light upon them. Sighing, the monk realized that they needed to leave in the next hour to make it to the meetings in Yu Dao, now formally known as the capitol of the United Republic of Nations or United Republic for short. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, he watched her lips curl into a smile. The monk loved how he affected her, he loved how she affected him; some things in life are unexplainable. His mind changed as he looked down at her, he wanted to stay. He could look at her for hours finding new things he had never saw before both which amazed him and took his breath away. She was like angel who had rescued him and decided to stay in the physical plane, decided to stay awhile with him. She was just so stunning. Slowly, her eyes opened and the small grin she had casted in her sleep grew into a wide smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she mumbled playfully, eyes a deep ocean blue.

"Because you are so beautiful," he stated in good conscience.

She smiled, wondering how a guy like him ever fell into her life. She tugged at his forearm as he began to get up, "Do we have to go?" Her tone was heavily affectionate.

"Yes," he sat back down and leaned his forehead against hers, "But oh how I like to stay," he kissed her sweetly with no intention of wearing his welcome but the kiss progressed rapidly without his control. Soon he straddle her in her sleep bag, she bit his lip poking her tongue enticingly around the seams of his mouth. He shot back his tongue regaining control; the monk was losing his sense of time. The outside world becoming a faint memory, all he wanted was her. He broke away, their noses touching.

"Come on, Katara," he tried to state firmly but it only came out in a soft murmur. The monk had no risk in hurting her feelings because she knew actually how much she meant to him. He swallowed, the innocent look in her eyes pierced his heart, "We have to go, I'm sorry," he pulled one of his hands from the comfort of her waist to her face, tucking the loose strains of hair there delicately behind her ear.

He could see a slight unhappiness wash upon her eyes but she only smiled, "The world keeps taking you away from me, doesn't it?" she joked lightheartedly as she picked up her head kissing him on his cheek, "I love you."

He flattened out her silk-like hair and kissed her again, "I love you too."

Within the hour they packed their things, which wasn't much since they weren't planning on staying or traveling that long. The whole trip to the South Pole was a quick visit to Katara's family. In addition, they were there to honor Sokka as the South Pole's first representative for the United Republic Council. He was also there because he was supervising the placement of a brand new finical building. Katara believed these were the only reasons for the visit and didn't know at the time but the trip was also for Aang to ask her father for her hand in marriage, a very traditional matrimonial water tribe gesture. He tightened the latch on his bag and threw it over his shoulder. Slowly, the monk closed his eyes recalling the shocked look on her face when he pulled out the pedant he had so diligently worked on.

_Her eyes watery, the moonlight outlined her willowy figure. The beams shone through her hair making it look like she was glowing. She was so beautiful. He remembered how anxious he felt, he had to keep on readjusting his hands but everything seemed to be in place. It was a late night stroll, but it was almost like day with the moon reflecting brightly off the snow. They wandered for a long time, roaming the snowy cliffs near the water, until they came upon a certain rock formation. She commented on how pretty the view was. He couldn't help but agree; all he was looking at was her. He grinned at her realization. It was the glacier were it all had begun._

_Her breath hitched, an expectant and nostalgic expression washed across her face, followed by the most beautiful smile, "You aren't going to ask me to go penguin sledding are you?" she joked _

_He stood a few feet away from her slowly inching his way closer, "No but I thought I'd ask you something else," he stated equally as spirited. Her head turned fully toward him, now he had her attention._

"_Like what Mr. Arrowhead?"_

_He closed the distance and took her hands in his and stared deeply into her eyes, pulling out the pedant he went down on one knee, her hand reached up to her mouth out of surprise and shock, "Aang," she breathed looking at the handsome pedant. In closer examination, the pedant had an intricate craving of the emblems of the Southern Water Tribe and Air Nomads where they melded together to eventually became one._

"_Katara, will you marry me?"_

_She started to tear up, laughing joy and gasping in shock all at once, "Yes! A million times, Yes!" _

_He kissed her, the caress of her soft lips compared to nothing else in the world. His hands holding her waist tight, hers wrapped around his neck._

_When they broke away, he couldn't help but say it, "I was gonna say 'Will you be my Mrs. Arrowhead?' but I thought you wouldn't want to remember it that way," he stated half joking. The steam from his mouth became illuminated by the moonlight. _

_She laughed tightening her grip, "What I'm going to remember is how long you took, now that you say it." She laughed again._

"_Well why my dear fiancé," the airbender said in a fake offended tone," you are quite the complainer, you are lucky I asked even you at all! The nerves that went along with this are worst then when I was fighting Ozai."_

"_Oh, I make you nervous?" she spoke heatedly, hands lowered down to his chest._

_He felt his face get hot, "You have no idea."_

That night afterwards -to say the least- was magical, the party her father had set in place and the late night with her. He threw his bag in the saddle startling Momo awake.

"Sorry Buddy."

In less than ten minutes both were seated on Appa's head floating comfortably in the sea of white clouds. Katara sat next to him immersed in thoughts of her own.

"Aang, when you were a kid did you ever get to meet your parents?"

The airbender looked over; his eyes looked as if they were shiny silver orbs. She was relieved to see no sadness in them, just curiosity, "No, I never got to meet them. Why do you ask?"

"Because you know just about everything about my family, I was just wondering about yours."

"The whole Air Nomad race was my family," the airbender explained, "Everyone is a brother or sister. Air Nomad couples gave away their children to the monks of the four temples in a sacred temple. Once received by the monks the child is no longer the couple's but a spiritual brother or sister."

Katara couldn't help but be saddened by the knowledge, "But isn't that sad? Not really having a mother or a father?"

"We never really thought of it like that. It was the custom. The act of giving your child away symbolizes the equality of the spirit, all were connected. I mean some Airbenders did run away and fall in love," he paused looking up into the sky, "there are many stories like that of people running away but they could never achieve spiritual detachment because of their affection for their partner."

"So you can't achieve that because of me?"

The monk chuckled, "I couldn't even achieve it in the first place for I can never detach from the world because I am the manifestation of it. Plus, why would I ever want to leave it? You're in it after all."

"Flatter," she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I try."

"So do you know anything about them?"

"All Air Nomads were the descendants of two Airbenders. So I knew my parents were both Airbenders."

"How about their names?"

The monk smiled, she was so fascinated. "Monk Gyatso once told me their names when I was little. I remember my father to be known as Tsering. I later found out the name had the meaning of Long Life," the monk laughed stiffly, "I always thought about the irony of his name. He didn't live long at all."

The waterbender was silenced for a moment understanding what the monk was implying, a small sort of sadness washed into is grey orbs but it wasn't long lasting. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Don't worry, I can't change anything," he looked away briefly, and continued, "My mother's name as I remember was Dawa. A name that means both Monday and Moon. I don't know if she was born on Monday but the meaning of the Moon I know about. The Nomads didn't perceive the moon like the Water Tribes did, not as a symbol of power or balance. We simply looked at its function closest to us: it dispelled darkness and gave light."

"I didn't know names meant this much."

"Names are very important to the Nomad culture, they are given intentionally either by their parents or a guardian. They name them by what they see, I suppose."

"So what does your name mean?"

The monk laughed, "A lot of questions this morning."

"Well, I have to know everything about my husband-to-be."

The monk received a chill down his spine at the mention of the word _husband_, nonetheless he complied with her request, "The name Aang means peaceful soaring. I was named by my Mother or that's what Gyatso told me. Perhaps, that's what she saw in me."

"Peaceful soaring huh? Wow I guess you must have been a cute looking baby," she teased. She was happy to see the monk laughing, but her voice changed into a more serious tone, "I can't imagine the pain at giving away your child. I think it would just kill me, to hold your child one last time and then watch it be taken away."

"It was more of an honor really to give your child to the temples. After all you were granting your child priceless knowledge and the chance at enlightenment. They would commit their lives in the study of the spirit and charity. But to be honest with you, I never liked the idea much either."

"You don't?" the waterbender was surprised, "Why not?"

"Because if I had a child I would want to raise him or her, I just don't want to be million miles away like my parents were. I want to be right there because they are my children," the monk sighed deeply, "I don't doubt that my parents loved me, regardless of the fact that they never visited. I knew they did, sometimes it was hard to come back."

"Did you think of them a lot when you were growing up?"

"No, but I did occasionally. I would wonder what they would say to me or how their voices would sound like. Sometimes I would wonder what their eye colors were, I believed my mother had green and my father sliver, but I always had monk Gyatso and that was enough."

There was a long silence and the docks of Republic City were coming into view, "And if we have children what are we going to name them?" the waterbender asked good-humoredly

The airbender chuckled lightly, "Well I have to see them first."

The bison landed softly on the dock. As he watched the love of his life climb down, he knew he had many more years of peaceful soaring to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is short and takes place during the day of black sun when Hakoda is hurt. It is just Hakoda's final words and flow of consciousness. It is during the part when he is hurt but Sokka isn't there and Katara can't heal him so he is dying. Umm slight Kataang... I incorporated the song, _After the Storm, _from Mumford and Sons from their album Sigh no More. Probably one of my favorite songs from them. It's a little different and my be confusing at parts because I jump around from the present and past without telling you because remember its flow of consciousness and partly his narrating what's happening. Anyways I'm talking (well writing) too much. This piece is up for your own interpretation. Thanks for all the support and what not but I will have to ask you to review because it helps me a lot! PLEASE REVIEW -if that's the only thing you got out of it then good**

**PLEASE REVIEW- hey asking one more time isn't a sin. Thanks anyway**

I remember when you were just a baby, as big as my hand. Head fit perfectly in my palm. Your curly swirls of brown hair wrapped around my fingers. My face was wet from the tears, the liquid happiness that poured down my cheeks as I looked upon you with all the new found love in my heart. Your brother was also enticed by you as well, grabbing your tiny hands in his. Laughing and shouting chants of joy that he had a pal mate for the rest of his life. I can picture him now kissing you on your temple and then that toothless smile would grace your face. You looked like the woman that was holding you- your mother. Her face so pure just like yours. If only I could have saved her, maybe I could have saved myself. She would hold you for ages, her gentle touch. She would sing to you until the sun was well behind the snowy mountain ridge, until your eyes grew heavy and sleep conquered your mind. She would know exactly how you felt, she knew exactly how to make it right again. There was no doubt in my mind that you would be okay when you were older, finding your way, even with this horrible lingering war. I know if I died on the battle field you would be alright, you would stay with your brother and live. Now, here I am. The blood spilling out of my side yet all I can focus on is you; I don't know why I left. The pain of your mother's death pushed me away from what I loved.

_And after the storm,_

_I run and run as the rains come_

_And I look up, I look up,_

_on my knees and out of luck,_

_I look up._

There is no chance for me now; there never was. My whole life was you and your brother. Your eyes are unerringly like her mother's. Breath slows, my blood is thinning. The color of melted snow in deep water, your icy eyes honed. The wetness on her face wasn't out of happiness but out of fear and sadness. A piece of life force slipped away. He remembered when he brought her on a fishing trip for the first time. I can still picture the look of her face as she complained and complained that she never got to go because she was a girl. She was running around the hut in her wool-bison socks boasting how much better she would be at it then Sokka. That night he discovered what his daughter really was, a magical being never before seen in the southern parts. A waterbender, the last of her kind. His eyes were big. He remembered telling her to keep it secret, that nobody should know of her talents. It was dangerous; her life could be in jeopardy. She starting crying, she was only tall enough to reach up to the height of half his thigh. His hands wrapped around his precious daughter. She trembled under the weight of his hands but nothing changed. He didn't love her any less even though the threat grew. He looked up again, at her eyes. She wasn't as short as she was back then. Now she was at his shoulders, growing into a beautiful young woman that he will never see get married. Never get to met her children or tell stories of the old days about the war. I don't know why I ran, ran away from you and your brother to fight in a lost cause. Now I look at you with nothing to give, there is no chance for me now. You have to go and fight but not for me, for yourself. I look up at you and ask you to leave.

_Night has always pushed up day_

_You must know life to see decay_

_But I won't rot, I won't rot_

_Not this mind and not this heart,_

_I won't rot._

She wouldn't leave. A huge pile of black dust blew past and the loud explosions of the heavy powered bombs could be heard on the other side of the palace wall. If this was the only world I knew, I would not know the true meaning of what I was fighting protect. This horrific truth of the inhumanity of warfare is something no one should bare not me, not my son, no my daughter. That's partly why I left, to take the war away from you. I was fighting to keep the corruption from creeping into your veins, and then into your heart. Away from you, I promised I would not forget; I locked those feelings and memories deep inside myself, that they would not become infected. I would not fall under the spell of bloodlust even when I stood over the man I just killed. I remembered the very human inside me. The human that had been so blessed to know Kya, to fall in love with her, to bare children with her. Too raise them even though it was short-lived. I would trade nothing for it; I would live it a million times over if I could. You looked down with wet eyes, I smiled at you with all the reassurance I could muster. Whispering into your ear about those dreamlike times when you were little. When there was no war in our sphere of happiness even though it lived the outside. Our bubble seemed unbreakable, unshakable but it wasn't because the threat was looming before us. That they knew what you truly were but I was too blind. Too wrapped up in our sphere too see, too save her. I tell you to remember those times before, when she was alive. With all my strength I kissed your ear as you listened intently. I said fight for that, for peace. To allow it to give you strength.

_And I took you by the hand_

_And we stood tall,_

_And remembered our own land,_

_What we lived for._

Now I shout at you to leave me be. Still you remained at my side. I hold your hand and stroked it with my thumb like I used to do when you were small. I could see her hands stained in the rosy color of my blood. Her healing could not fix my shattered spirit. You were weeping openly over my body now, the tears mixed with the blood. It swirled and swirled until it became one. My hand trembling holding your face and I thought of the hope you had found for me, for the world. That hope was the Avatar; he would bring peace back to this broken world. He would bring that tiny happiness back. So I told her as I brushed her tears away:

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._

_And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears._

_Get over your hill and see what you find there,_

_With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._

I knew what was over the wall, the palace that stood there. That monk who had lived for a hundred years. It was him, the boy or should I say man- because he is more of one then I am and will ever be. My time was running away from me. I could feel my spirit begging to stop holding on but I could not leave her like this. I hold you tightly pressing your face to my chest.

_And now I cling to what I knew_

_I saw exactly what was true_

_But oh no more._

_That's why I hold,_

_That's why I hold with all I have._

_That's why I hold._

I hold on to you my dear Katara. I hold on to you because you are the best thing in my life along with your brother. And I hold on to you Kya, who I knew. I hold onto those memories which are so pure. You are the truth, you are the light of the world.

_And I will die alone and be left there._

_Well I guess I'll just go home,_

_Oh God knows where._

_Because death is just so full and man so small._

_Well I'm scared of what's behind and what's before._

Now I pushed her gently. The explosions could be heard from the basin above, they broke the fire nation's defenses- they were able to charge into the city with the aid of the eclipse. Go leave me here, I smiled meekly as I spoke firmly. My vision was lessening, her beautiful face vanishing from focus. I felt her squeeze my hand and I pulled it to my face and kissed it one last time. I love you Katara, tell your bother that too. I whispered it to her one more time:

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._

_And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears._

_Get over your hill and see what you find there,_

_With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._

You love him don't you? The way that you look at him. He won't let you go like I did. He will hold you tight and his love won't hurt you but make you feel whole again. Your face was motionless, still wet from your tears. My strength disappeared and my grasp dissolved into nothingness. I am sorry Katara, I am so sorry I left you again.

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._

_And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears._

_Get over your hill and see what you find there,_

_With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, it's been awhile. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW (if you can). Thanks.**

She hadn't noticed that he was taller- a head taller- until she had reach up to kiss him. She hadn't noticed how his soft baby voice matured into a soothing deep pitch until he gave his opening speech at memorial hall. She hadn't noticed the fine stubble that protruded from his chin until that night she held his cheek in her hand. She hadn't noticed when that mysterious boy from the iceberg turned into a man until he pushed her full force against the wall and kissed her senselessly to leave her breathless and wanting more. She hadn't noticed until now, she hadn't noticed how much that goofy airhead transformed into something new and yet remained the same. She sighed; it seemed that every day she had fallen more and more in love with him.

He took her hand in his and led her down the road to the main park in Republic City. They hadn't spoken much during the stroll just a few statements about nothing in particular. It was late afternoon on Sunday and the summer sun hung idly above them as they entered the open area of the park. They found a tree with decent shade and decided to unwind there. She sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder as she watched his chest raise and fall. She didn't know how long she sat there staring at him, noting how defined and strong his shoulders and chest have grown; must have been all that training, day in and day out with Zuko, Toph and her. She was glad to see Aang relax after a rough week with the council and the various issues associated. Suddenly, she wondered what he was thinking as his head was tilted up against the hard bark of the tree. His eyes focused up at the glowing green leaves. Slowly, she stirred under the weight of his arms around her waist, his head turned down, eyes in a somewhat confused and concerned silvery tint, "Is something wrong?" he asked quietly as if he didn't want to disturb the moment.

His voice was definitely deeper as it flooded into her eardrums, why hadn't she noticed it before? She shook her head slightly, "No, just thinking that's all."

"What are thinking about?" he inquired curiously, a slight hint of playfulness mixed in with his tone.

"Well you seem so thoughtful a few moments ago, why don't you go first."

His normal grin was plastered across his face, which was one thing she was certain would never change, "Hmm… I was thinking about a kid I knew at the air temple, his name was Kacow. He had dark chocolate eyes and dark, tanned skin. He kind of looked like he was from one of the poles and by chance just ended up in an Air Temple. He was an airbender nonetheless," he chuckled lightly, "He was a funny kid I liked him a lot," he turned his head downwards, "Now your turn."

She beamed up at him, her pupils swimming in her sea of ocean irises, "I was wondering where a boy I knew went off too," she said simply.

"What boy?" the Avatar questioned with vehemence, but not with distrust.

She rolled her eyes and lightly poked him in the center of his hard chest, "You, you idiot."

"Oh," he scratched the back of his neck nonchalantly and the features on his face visually relaxed as he adjusted himself against the trunk of the tree again, "So what are you saying? That I'm not the same?"

She grabbed his tattooed hand and laced her fingers with it, occasionally toying with is fingers, "No, no. You are definitely the same person. It's just that you're taller, your voice is deeper and now you have stubble."

He raised his other hand to examine his chin arching his eyebrow playfully, "So you don't like it?"

"No, I like it," she said blatantly, "It's just that it's different and I hadn't noticed it before."

The airbender hummed lightly and pulled his head back against the tough grain of the bark. There was a short silence as the two melted into each other's arms. The air was stationary with no wind. The warm air loomed over them as if it were a rock but the shade allowed it to be an enjoyable temperature.

Suddenly the monk spoke up, his head still positioned upward, "You want to know what I was really thinking."

"What?"

He looked down into her eyes, "About marrying you," he wasn't embarrassed; his features were calm as if what he said left his lips a thousand times before. She smiled at his romantic demeanor, the charming young man he has certainly grown to be.

"Why would you be thinking about that?"

A small smirk crossed his lips, "Ah… I don't know," he teased softly shrugging his shoulders in the process. She punched him gently in the bicep which he invoked some mischievous giggles.

"You airhead…" she mumbled as she leaned back down against his chest. He kissed her forehead and stroked her silky hair. She smelled like the freshness of the sea and a smile could help but grace his face.

"So you would want to marry an airhead like me?" he began again, dropping the chocolate lock he was toying with and picking up another. She knew that he was silently poking fun at her.

She rolled her eyes in response, "I mean it's just a conformation of what we already know," her hand trailed up to his face drawing slow, seductive circles. She could feel the effect she had over him, how his skin heated up to her touch yet he was the one playing with her.

"Hmm... and what are you implying?" he said animatedly as his body contracted to her hand.

"I want you, Aang," the waterbender stated seriously in a low voice. She was nineteen years old and he hadn't asked her yet. She moved in closer to be stopped short by the airbenders small shudders.

"Why are you shaking?"

"Because I want you so much it makes me hurt," his glare was stern but his grip on her hand remained intact and loose despite his tense body position, "I want you so much it makes me sick. I want you more than anything else in the world, Katara."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Katara, I…"

He was cut short when the waterbender closed the distance with her lips. The soft flesh of her mouth meshed with his and the monk complied passionately. The Stress and tiredness the once lined his mind disappeared as his tongue entered her warm, inviting mouth. He swept the lower seam of her lip like the way she loves to be satisfied when she moaned into his mouth. Suddenly, she pushed him against the tree straddling him and grabbing his collar. He smelled her sweet breathe as it rolled off his face. The monk began to kiss her neck and line kisses down the length of her collarbone. She sighed in pleasure from his embrace as he sucked on her neck adding to her collection of purple bruises only to find his lips again. They continued for few minutes longer until the waterbender's hands drifted down to the ties of his pants feeling how hard he was. The airbender broke the kiss retrieving his hands from the comfort of her pants and firm ass.

"What's wrong?" she breathed, adrenaline still rushing through her veins, "Did I do something?" she asked inaudibly as if she was scared to know the answer.

"No, no, no it's not you," he answered immediately pacifying her fears, "If you want to know the truth, you irresistible, Katara."

She smiled at his compliment; a small blush graced her attractive features, "Than what's wrong?"

"That's the problem. I don't know if I can stop myself. I don't know if I have the willpower from totally ravishing you right now," he spoke honestly with a meek smile, finding her hand again and stroking it affectionately with his thumb.

"You don't have to stop, Aang."

"Ah, but you didn't let me finish before," he looked at her with all the love in his heart, "I want you to be all mine first."

She couldn't believe how serious he was, how definite he was. He knew that she was already his; he knew he held her heart. He had lost his to heart the first time he opened his eyes from his icy prison.

"Then ask me, Aang," she spoke as it was a challenge.

He knew this wasn't how he planned it but her blue eyes stared in his longingly. How much he wanted to carry her away and show her how much she meant to him. To take her to a distant land and remain there where no one could bother them; a place where the world wasn't an issue, a place where he could stay forever with her. The people won't be able to cast their disapproving eyes upon him for marrying what they dubbed a 'Southern Peasant'. Aang didn't care about what people thought, she was more a queen than any other was. She was the true gem of the world, the reason he lived and breathed. His hand slide down to his pocket to pull out a beautiful blue stone with tribal and nomadic markings; he watched her hand as it rose to cover her mouth. She wasn't expecting him to do it. Wasn't counting on him accepting her challenge but he was doing it, going against everything she thought she knew about him; showing he was in fact a man. He held her hand gently and he rose to his knee, while she promptly stood up.

His eyes were like silver coins shining from the small patches of sunlight through the leaves, coins that were filled with the utmost reverence and love. "Katara of the Southern Water will you marry me?"

She felt heat rush to her face, cold tears stream down her cheeks as she released a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Yes, Aang," she answered simply as the airbender rose to his feet kissing her soundly. His arms wrapped securely around her trim waist as she cupped his face. She was standing on her toes, "When you'd get this tall?" she breathed.

He smiled his forehead touching hers, "Oh, I don't know. I suppose when you said 'yes' I grew two inches from the relief," he paused and took the sight of her in, remembering the moment, the every curve of her face, "Now your all mine."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have been working on this for a while. Hope you enjoy it. If you have the time PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I appreciate any feedback! Thanks!**

It won't stop snowing, no more accurately the sky refused to stop. It was the worst blizzard that the people of the Southern Water Tribe have experienced in a total of fifty years ever since 'Big Plunge'-blizzard which covered the entire village with twenty feet of snow. Aang and Katara just happened to be there by chance stuck in her father's house. The monk resided on a small sofa watching Katara quarrel with Sokka about something he believed inconsequential. The subject of the fight, however, was not trivial to Katara as he amusedly observed her throw a heavy basket across the room at her brother.

The waterbender raised here arms to the sky, "Sokka! I told you a thousand times this is clean laundry! Why did you mix it with your dirty clothes?"

The swordsman just shrugged, "It's no big deal. I assumed it was all dirty."

"Well says you who doesn't do any of his own laundry," Katara snapped back, "Now I have to wait until this blizzard ends, which could be days."

A tiny girl came running from the adorning room in the large central room shouting, "Daddy! Daddy! Can you tell me a story before bedtime?" It was Sokka's and Suki's three and half year old daughter, Ai. She was an energetic little girl with dark blue eyes like her father and a fair complex little her mother. The reason Sokka was at the South Pole was both for a family visit and council matters. Unfortunately, against his wishes the warrior had to leave behind his wife due to her condition which deemed her unfit to travel. The Kyoshi warrior was very close to her delivery date on their second child and Aang allowed her to stay at Air Temple Island under the eye of the Air Acolytes and Toph. The swordsman couldn't help but worry and the blizzard just added to his stress. The monk couldn't help but be sympathetic towards Sokka due to his circumstances.

"Ai," Aang spoke gently, "Don't bother your papa right now. I would be glad to tell you a story if you'd like."

The small girl's face lit up as she raced toward her uncle's legs, "Yes! Uncle Aangie! Tell me a story! The bestest best story you have!" she exclaimed excitedly as he picked her up to sit on his knee.

"Alright, so once there was this young boy named… named um… Anil; he was a masterful warrior of some sort. Abandoned, he was an orphan who lived in a large sanctuary located in the ranks of two mountains far away from the bustling towns of the world. In the sanctuary there were other orphans who lived there as well as their caretakers. Anil was a happy boy with a free heart and open mind. He and his friends would play for hours upon end in the morning and in the evening he would learn from the wisdom of his caretakers the knowledge of world in order to grow up to be an honorable man. One day everything changed when the highest caretaker requested his presence. The boy wondered what the meeting would be about as he walked along the line of the hallway. Anil never knew who his parents were or the destiny that was set for him as he stepped into the room."

"What is it? What was his destiny?" Ai enthusiastically inquired bouncing up and down.

The monk chuckled lightly, "Well you have to be patient Ai. The ending will come don't you worry." The airbender could clearly see that the siblings were still arguing but now it was about their father. Sokka ducked his head lowly, "I'm going to get dad. You stay here with Aang and put Ai to bed."

"Please be careful. It's dangerous out," Katara spoke motherly holding his gloves in her hand

The swordsman smiled meekly while throwing his heavy cloak over his shoulder. Grabbing his gloves he assured her in his usual sarcastic manner, "Don't worry about me. I'll go retrieve this old man from city hall in not time."

The monk could hear them laughing softly as if an attempt to lessen the dreadfulness of the situation. Opening the ox-bull flip, the warrior exited into the mercy of the blizzard. The monk could hear Katara sigh; he knew that she was anxious about her brother; maybe he should have gone with him but Sokka was capable man and powerful swordsman. Ai bounced on his knee again pulling him out of his line of thoughts, "Uncle Aangie, what happened next?"

"Oh right," the monk recollected himself, he couldn't have just left the story untold and began again, "Anil a…a…a where was I?"

"You were at the part were Anil was stepping into the room!" Ai replied energetically

Suddenly, Katara sat down in a loud huff on the couch across from him and Ai. She could tell he was enticing her niece's ears with one of his ornate stories. She smiled indicating for the monk to continue.

"Anyway, the highest caretaker informed Anil of his bloodline. His parents were royalty; His father was once the king of the lands of the earth and his mother the queen of the sea and spirit. He told Anil that they were benevolent leaders of the highest caliber and the world experienced an unprecedented time of prosperity and peace during their reign. Anil was bemused at the fact his parents weren't here now and the caretaker simply said that they mysteriously disappeared one day. Anil asked with caution, 'Why have you told me this?' The old caretaker dropped his head and stroked his long fraying beard saying, 'Anil, you are the prince of this world. There are storm clouds coming and you need to place your father's and mother's kingdom into balance once again.' And so Anil embarked on the path of his destiny changing his life of simplicity and innocence forever."

Katara couldn't help but be captivated in her boyfriend's enchanting words. He articulated his own story seamlessly in that of the boy named Anil. He carefully represented important events in his life with simple things like kingdoms and castles. The monk looked up into her blue eyes briefly, he knew she understood the deeper meaning to the story and Ai was waiting to hear the end to it.

"The boy began training day in and day out with the caretakers. He friends no longer enjoyed his company due to his title as the inheritor of the earth. The boy became distant and depressed because he of the weight of his burden. Anil's favorite caretaker, Anook, who had raised him since he was a child and informed him he had known his parents. Anook understood the journey that Anil was taking. The journey between boyhood to adulthood and helped him constantly by allowing Anil time to play and be a kid. Anook also knew that the boy's true identity was pushed too soon upon him and eased him in that process as well. Unfortunately, the highest caretaker saw Anook's kind-hearted actions as counterproductive and sentenced Anil to another orphanage to train."

"Oh, no!" Ai shouted; Katara smiled at her reaction.

The monk continued, "So you know what Anil did?"

"What? What?" the monk grinned at Ai's burning curiosity.

"He ran away on his hot air balloon; but he when he was escaping there was a horrible storm. The storm was so powerful that it knocked his balloon to the ground. Trapped on the ground, the boy found an abandoned castle. Anil entered fearlessly to discover a powerful witch. The witch was an old woman with a snow white hair and deep, incessant wrinkles that looped around her whole face," Ai's faced wrinkled back at the description of the witch generating a small laugh from the airbender's chest, "At first she was generous allowing the boy to stay in her courters, feeding him and helping him in order to gain his trust which she eventually did receive. One day the witch asked if he desired a wish where Anil responded with a prompt 'yes'. Anil wished for the protection of his people in the orphanage both children and caretakers alike but the witch was an evil spirit and cast the opposite destroying everything he loved with a great ball of fire."

The monk could hear Ai's breathing hitch as the realization dawned on her.

"The witch hadn't informed Anil that he would be cursed with an endless slumber at the finishing of the wish and the boy fall into a deep sleep not knowing the horrible fate of his people," the monk stopped and Ai twitched a bit irritably.

"Then what happened?" The tiny girl persisted.

The airbender smiled and his eyes glowed with a mild thoughtfulness as he glanced over at Katara, who was sitting attentively, "He was saved," the Avatar articulated simply combing Ai's chocolate brown hair back away from her soft blue eyes. Katara could see the reverence and gratitude in Aang's eyes as he gazed at her. The airbender dipped his head back down toward Ai and the waterbender couldn't help but stare in rapture at the scene of Aang and his little niece wondering how great a father he would be.

"By who Uncle?!" he had the tiny girl feeding from his hand.

Again the airbender smiled but toward Katara, his tone was unpretentiously sweet, "By a princess of course."

"She must have been pretty," the tiny girl interrupted in a single hushed awed breath, producing another wave of energetic bounces on his knee.

"Oh, she was the most beautiful in all the lands," Aang answered swiftly, "She was the princess of the bottom of the world, and all the lands, plains, mountains and people that lived there. Her name was Cassandra and she was fearless and brave and held an amicable disposition that any person could fall in love with. Unfortunately, her sovereignty over her land that she had inherited from her father had been taken away."

"By who? Poor Cassie!" the girl wailed vehemently in her Uncle's lap.

"By invaders from the Upper part of the world. They had attacked her kingdom and rendered it helpless and reliant. Cassandra knew that the invaders would soon capture the rest of world so she ventured off with her brother, Ashitaka, out in hopeless luck to find food and a way out for her people. She was the one who found Anil locked away in the dark and gloomy recess of the forgotten castle. The pair stumbled through the dimness of the forest to discover a faded structure under the cover of the mammoth size of overgrowth. Her brother bid her not to enter but the feeling in her stomach told her otherwise and she entered the abandoned structure. In the midst of all the debris and fallen beams was a young boy. Surprised and fueled by her curiosity the girl step toward the stranger valiantly with love in her heart. Again her distrustful brother cautioned her no to do so but she moved on against his wishes to touch the boy on the shoulder gently. Cassandra didn't know that the curse would be broken by her love and as she laid her supple fingertips on his soft skin the silver of his eyes saw the light of day again."

"He's Ok!" Ai shouted with ardent ecstasy lifting her hands in the sky as if she had discovered the meaning to life.

The monk laughed quietly, looking at Katara once more who kept her attention on him and his story. Aang scratched his chin and yawned, stretching his arms to wrap around Ai messy loving manner, "I think it just about your bedtime and we won't want your father and grandpa to see you up so late."

The tiny girl balked back in sadness, her tiny eyes looking like shiny marbles as they gleamed up at him, "No I don't care! You have to tell me the end, Uncle!" she demanded as if the world would die if he refused.

Aang glanced over at Katara who was watching quietly, "Well, you will have to ask your Aunt if it's okay."

The tiny child jumped down with incredible speed like her mother and raced to the braces of her aunt, "Auntie please! Please, can I stay up for a little bit longer? I promise I'll be a good girl," Ai begged innocently

"Oh, alright," the waterbender agreed genially caressing her tiny hand in hers.

In a blink of an eye, the girl was again across the room and in the comfort of her uncle's lap. The airbender cleared his throat and continued his tale, "Anil awoke confused as she stared up into his savior's eyes. He swore that she was the most gorgeous being he had ever had the privilege to lay his eyes on. To him it was love at first sight. He introduced himself and the siblings generously invited him to their village. Anil explained his whole story while Cassandra and Ashitaka listened with diligence. They were amazed by the boy's strange tale and believed him. They didn't know that he was the prince of the world and his destiny to save it until the upper invaders attacked. Nobody was injured but the battle started an epic journey for the trio that would cast across the great continents of the world to swoop down to the lowest depths of the oceans and the highest mountains in the sky. Their quest was to liberate the lands of the upper invaders and that they did. Selflessly, they helped everyone they could and fought the army of the upper invaders as well as they were able with strength and bravely. The final battle ended with the dethroning of the leader of the upper invaders. The chains of the world were finally set free and the trio was victorious. Anil eventually found the fate of his people and swore that that kind of cruelty would never happen again as long as he lived. Anil, Cassandra and Ashitaka along with their many friends from their quest were declared the heroes of the world and lived in peace as long as their days allowed. The world was happy again and love lived in all the hearts of the people of the world again."

The monk glanced down to Ai to find that she was slowly closing her eyes; her warm body was tucked protectively against his chest, "Sweet dreams," he whispered kissing her forehead softly. Gradually the monk rose to his feet not wanting to disturb the girl and paced inaudibly to her room. Katara followed close behind. Aang set the girl on her nest of animal furs and slipped her in between a wolf-dog pelt and platypus-bear skin. Briefly he brushed the brown of her hair away and left her to sleep. Pivoting on his feet, he turned and grinned meekly at his girlfriend placing his hand on the small of her back guiding her out of the dark room.

Outside the room, the waterbender stopped and pulled him to the side asking suddenly, "What happened to Cassandra and Anil?"

A smile curled dangerously at his lips as he glanced at her, a face so pure and seamlessly beautiful looked back at him, "Why they fell in love," Aang answered softly holding her hand gently between his nimble fingers. For some reason, the monk knew that moment was special as her mouth parted in a somewhat masked shock and felicity in order to release a breath she didn't know that she was holding. He would keep that picture locked away in the recess of his heart to take it out when the world appeared upside-down and hopeless; for she gave him hope. Instinctively their bodies moved closer. Her hands wrapped tightly around his neck and his around her slender waist. Their noses were inches apart as the warrior walked into the room in company with his father. The skin door opened to unleash a wave of icy air. The Avatar and Katara swiftly untangled themselves as Hakoda presented himself. The two helped the chief and Sokka with their soaked and freezing clothes placing them close to the fire to dry and warm up. Sokka checked on his sleeping daughter while Katara cooked a pot of sweet milk. They enjoyed the reminder of the late evening relaxing in the light and refuge of the fire. Of course another round of stories was told but Aang gently refused with the excuse of fatigue. The level of snow could be seen from the window and it was slowly rising to the top at the end of every hour. They would have to wait until morning to examine the damage done. The hour was very late and the chief and the warrior retired to their rooms leaving Aang and Katara alone in the warmth of the fire.

"Why didn't you want to tell another story?" the waterbender asked interestedly lying next to him.

"My stories are just made of hot air," the monk retorted lying on his back with his arms grasped behind his head, "They are only good for little kids."

"Well I would think otherwise, you are quite the storyteller."

He chuckled, "I see you liked my story."

"So what does this mean for us?"

"The story?"

"Hmm-hm," the waterbender assured mumbling, sleep lined the fullness of her words.

He pulled her close, so her body was flush to his, "A happy ending," he kissed her softly and they fall asleep in each other's arms under the silent patter of snow.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Here's another one. Tell me if you like it.**

"Liberation! Liberation!" he heard them cry from below. Their cheers were overpowering as they dangerously pulled at his sympathy and morality. The war was over and done but the problems erected from it have not faltered. The issues from the war have seemed to become more pressing due to the fact that millions of people now have a voice to use, no one was afraid of the Fire Nation anymore because they had the Avatar on their side. Unfortunately, the Earth Kingdom dwellers didn't understand that he had to play on both sides and play fairly. Certainly, the world was better now since the battle with Ozai, it had to be. Of course there still remained belligerent loyalist groups- both for Earth Kingdom Nativism and Neo Fire Nation Nationalism. There were also other pacifistic groups of both sides and people who were neutral arguing on the fact that the land belonged to no one group due to the fact that the Fire Nation immigrants were so integrated into the culture and society. It would be wrong to force their deportation into a country they have never lived even if they did call it their mother country; it simply was not right in those people's eyes. The Earth Kingdom Nativist wanted all the Fire Nation and their descants purged from their land and they screamed louder and louder from below. He was growing weary at this fight for peace. His hands and mind were slowly growing weaker as the conflict increased in size and intensity.

"Free US! Free US from the oppressive bonds of the Fire Nation!" An older woman roared from the dusty, dry road. For a moment, he glanced down in the direction of her call catching sight of her. Washed away paths of definite grief were strewn across her aging face as her hopeless eyes gave way to his heart. He could see the impact of the war on her, the huge amount of suffering she had endured, "MY SONS ARE DEAD! My little boys…" she shouted up falling to her knees, her hands raised in the sky looking for salvation indicating she could not tolerate any longer, "AVATAR PLEASE! GET THEM OUT OF YU DAO! PLEASE…" she implored.

The Avatar lowered his head; he had no idea what he should do. The thought of keeping his promise of ending Zuko lingered in the recess of his mind. He paced back and forth on top the building looking out into the surrounding fields. He wanted the nations separate like they were and always had been, but things were different this time around. The world was different and it had evolved since his long slumber in the ice berg. Even if the woman didn't understand this he couldn't pull away the fire nation descendants, families and citizens of Yu Dao from their seams yet he held the profound conviction that it was the sole way to achieve peace. He had seen how Yu Dao was different, how the fire nation and earth kingdom seemed to melt into one entity.

"Liberation! Liberation!" The crowd of protestors were growing impatient and verging on the edge of becoming violent. The Earth Kingdom Troops as well as the Fire Nation Troops, which were led by none other the supposedly changed Fire Lord Zuko, would arrive at the sight of the City within a few minutes to liberate their peoples from the custody of one another. Both believed that they were one the side too righteousness but they couldn't see through their pride covered glass the expanse of death that they are going to bring to an already damaged land. He had warned and beseeched all civilians to evaluate but his efforts were futile, no one would leave their land.

Liberation. Liberation. What did liberation feel like? And why was it so appealing? Was it an uplifting feeling like the sensation that emanated in his gut at the sight of a powerless Fire Lord at his feet? The natural feeling when you are up in the clouds with the air swirling around your body as if it were a blanket. It was so alluring, liberation. Was it the realization that one was free which made the pupils small in shock and the spirit giddy? The physical sensation of your legs running without limits or restraints? Your toes dipping into the moist soil? The feeling of the cool shackles loosen their grasp from your sore wrists. The liberty to do what ones believes. The freedom to pursuit your own will, your own desires, that is what freedom meant. He endeavored to remember what he felt like when the ice that held him still and the chains of the Avatar State were finally released from his body. He could recall much of a feeling except the fact that he had believed he was dreaming once his eyes focused on the flawless face of a girl. She was no older then fourteen, he thought he was in paradise. He just happened to stumbled on the diamonds of her eyes and she was his savior. It felt exactly like it was just a long nap but when he woke it was a hundred years later and everyone he used to associate with the word 'dearest' was dead. Freedom, the word felt right as it left his lips. He could never achieve total freedom of any sort since he was always in the bonds of the world and its incest problems. Life was hell in its self but she made the suffering, all the pain, worth it in the end. Liberation. Katara was the meaning of it, the reason why he decided to keep on going, to keep on trying. She was the wind, the overwhelming power of the spirit of life, which brushed past his cheeks and woozy eyes every day. She made him hopeful. She forced him to believe in the light of a better tomorrow. He stood at the wall contemplating his role in the conflict. He was not there to dictate which people lived where. Deporting people could possibly leave unwanted scars and hatred in the hearts of the Fire nation. He was not there to say that the Fire Nation held valid land holdings in the Earth Kingdom either. He was there to liberate. He was there to set the world free again. This land was neither earth kingdom nor Fire Nation territory; it was something totally new. This new land he would he would constitute but he people would hold its true power. This land would be a new nation born to the people of all the earth to live in peace and harmony. No one person would hold the power; the land would be fair and just. A grand idea gleamed in the the fullness of his shiny grey eyes.

"Liberation! Liberation!" it called in the Monk's heart. He turned to Katara with a wide smile plastered across his face and kissed her with willingness and gratitude, "Let's go end this war."


	9. Chapter 9

He was tired, no he was exasperated. He didn't want to do it anymore; he just couldn't persist on any longer. His was tired. His eyes were wary and his limps heavy. His body wouldn't permit him to keep on going yet he rose up again and begun the cycle once more. Muscles tensed and flexed under his will enduring the pain of a thousand woes on his bones and battered body. He watched the raw form of his moments from the vantage point of his mind feeling his spirit fragment under the copious sting.

The pain of training everyday increased as time went on. Waking up before sun even lighted his path; he ran and completed his fitness exercises as his teachers instructed. Who was he doing this for? Himself? He'd rather float among the clouds on his glider and be free. He would rather spend the rest of his time with Katara but he couldn't. He was frustrated, slighted by the insults he received about his actions as if he wasn't trying, wasn't even showing the slightest compassion. His teacher shouted again from the side and he robotically prepped his body in the powerful earthbending pose she had shown him before. His muscles screamed in pain as he went about the earthbending form. How he desired to stop yet he continued to move forward or at least in some direction on the faint belief that it would get better. That there was something to be gained from all this suffering, yet deep down he felt that he deserved this torment and that it was justified somehow; the taking of his innocence and childhood for the deaths of millions of people seemed like an equal trade. Maybe his life would become more enjoyable compared to this hell. The only hours of his consciousness he ever enjoyed now were really with Katara. He took delight in relaxing with his other friends but Katara was different. She was the only one who was successful in calming his raging thoughts and soothing away the lingering pain in his head.

Now, his lungs were on fire and his motivation was running low. He could feel himself inching toward that imaginary wall, which he would hit and never recover, but Toph would yell at him "again" and he would rise despite his better judgment. He could sense his heart gently tapping inside his throat as it caught there, the incessant beat grew faster and louder in his ears. How he desire to stop. Overwhelming discomfort was laced in every fiber of his being, he wanted to stop. His mind implored him desperately to stop. His body's fortitude was diminishing; he couldn't endure the training any longer. He had worked long and hard enough. His hands fall to his sides in defeat summiting to the desperate calls of his mind.

"Why'd you stop?" spat his earth bending instructor. He could sense the tiny girl pace around him in an irritated little circle.

"I'm done. I'm tired," he answered laconically.

"You expect the Fire Lord just to walk off when you say that? Wow, I thought you were tougher than this, Twinkle Toes," she didn't even turn toward his direction when she addressed him, as if he wasn't worth the energy.

The Avatar dropped his shaven head in self-pity. He had stopped. He had failed himself as well as the millions of people who stemmed their hope off him and his chance to restore balance. The tendon in his jaw grew tense, a spark of resistance burned in the pit of his soul and his gray eye narrowed angrily at the little girl, "I have been working hard day in and day out. Why do you still criticize me? You condemn me about this and that. I can't take anymore."

The earthbender half turned toward his felt presence, "Finally a bold statement," the earthbender replied with aggressive anticipation, "What will you do when you are dog tried and fighting the Fire Lord?" she snapped, "Stop like you did now? Or will you choose to break that wall and push farther? Will you be the one to not break first?"

The airbender continued maintaining his cold glare towards his teacher as her words sunk deep into the recess of his mind. She was right. He was scared to reach that point and he didn't want to push any farther for the fear of the discomfort arising again. That sensation of sheer agony bubbling from his skin still lay fresh in his mind. It was simply too difficult. He didn't think he could manage in taking another step, "I don't know," he readjusted his hands awkwardly indicating his uncertainty. He was still just a boy who wanted nothing more but to play and joke around. He missed the times when he didn't have a care in the world; when nothing mattered but figuring out his small place in this thing he called life; but his place in the world was larger than he could had even imagined or ever expected. Yes, he had found his place albeit a bit too soon and he wasn't sure if he could do it. He didn't know if he could take another step.

"Aang," the use of his name and the blind earthbender's softer tone instantly caught his attention, "You don't have to be afraid."

"How couldn't I?" the monk was now staring directly at her lifeless green eyes. If he worked any longer was convinced his would be drained of animation like hers were. He desired to sit down but something compelled him to insist on standing as if it were a sign of his remaining pride.

"You are much stronger then you think," the fragile girl stated quietly beside him, "You aren't afraid that you aren't good enough, no" she specified quickly, "you are afraid of how absolutely powerful you can be. You see, it's not the evil inside us that scares us but the goodness."

The earthbender's words were so insightful that not even he could comprehend them, or at least his brain was whipped from over use, "I am most certain that I am adequate," the Avatar stated resolutely, eyeing his pale, lanky body, "I am the worst Avatar to ever step foot on this earth and you know it. Look I can barely complete your training and you told me this week consisted of the simplest exercises."

The tiny girl just shook her head in silent protest, "If you knew how powerful you are…" she started but gradually closed her mouth unable to finish the sentence, eventually she decided to add, "Aang, if you believed in yourself half as much as I believe in you, you could do anything you set your mind to."

The statement brought a guarded smile to his face; he did not want to show her his emotion even though she could sense his sudden raise in body temperature from the compliment. She did believe in him, she just was being fastidious just like teachers should. She wanted him to be the best, she wanted him to reach his potential and beyond. Maybe he could push forward, maybe it was possible to step forward but his legs ached with a dull soreness which could not be taken away easily.

"If you must know, I made this workout to a level where it is almost impossible to finish. You see, I was testing you. This whole time I was checking your strength, but I already knew you were strong," she lifts a finger to tap his head right in the center of his forehead, "I was seeing if you were strong here," and then lowers her hand to cover his heart, "as well as here."

There was a method to her madness. There was a point to this torture. As the earthbender warmed his tired heart with the covering of her tiny hand all he could think of were the people he was doing this for. He was doing it for his friends but that one girl he met the first time he opened his eyes was his sole motivation. Katara remained was the reason he rose again and again. She was the driving force in everything he did and at that moment he realized why. That feeling he couldn't quite recognize. He had loved her all this time.

_You are more powerful than you think. _When he desired to summit he would not. He could and would push on. He wasn't doing this for himself or his happiness. He was doing it for the people in his heart. For all of the people in the world whose voices are blocked by the overwhelming waves of oppression and stagnation. _Our greatest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure._ The next time when his mind tells him to stop, he will not because his heart will tell keep him going and he will keep on listening to it until she is finally in the bounds of his arms safe from harm.

Currently, his eyes were unsteady and his disposition was uncontrollably volatile but he would live in to see another day stronger than he was before. His bones ached but he would not falter again, he would survive to see the season's change, for the cold winter to stimulate the oncoming warmth of the spring and vice versa. The Airbender felt Toph's hands steading him as she helped him lower his sore body to the ground.

Suddenly a question popped in his head, "Why do people think it's so easy for the Avatar?"

"What?" Toph was bemused by his sudden statement

"Why'd do they think it's easy to be the top? To always do the right thing? To be the best and win because it's expected of you? It's not easy, Toph, it's not easy at all."

"I know it's not, but we have to keep on pushing forward and once you find that breaking point you better grit your teeth, tip your head down and push on," the earthbender retorted honestly as his fight with the Fire Lord loomed merely two months away.

The Airbender closed his eyes as he placed his back flush against the ground, "Push on we should. Push on we should," he mumbled as he drifted off into a deep sleep. Moving, not even forward but in some direction, was the only thing they could do and it was the only thing that brought hope to this dark world.


End file.
